Talking about Kirihara's Love Life
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [SenKiri] Marui and Niou decide to talk about their little kouhai's love life with a certain lucky Yamabuki fukubuchou... CRACK. [Rated T for Niou's pervyness]


Talking about Kirihara's Love Life

_SenKiri Version! _(:D I might put different versions! If you want to, please tell me! And probably ask for a Kirihara pairing) Get ready for the CRACK.

* * *

"Hey Marui," Niou asked. "You know our little brat has been going out with that Sengoku dude, right?"

Marui almost choked on his gum. "What? No one told me _that_!"

"...So... you don't know?" Niou asked.

Marui coughed. "Ahem... no."

"Ya know, I wonder how they would be if they were dating? Or how Sengoku actually asked Akaya out."

"...Hmm... maybe..." Marui started.

_Marui's Imagination..._

_"Oi Kirihara-kun!!" Sengoku cried. _

_Akaya turned around. The two were in a field made of... CAKE?!_

_"Hello, Sengoku!" Kirihara greeted._

"Wait, wait, wait! Just stop!" Niou cried.

Marui snapped out. "What?"

"A field of cake?"

"Yup."

"..."

"Cake isn't good?"

"...Cake isn't good."

"...FINE. If you want it _your_ way."

"And you made Akaya sound like a girl." Niou stated.

"Since when did _you_, Niou Masaharu, make sense?" Marui asked.

"...you're right! Let's make Akaya as girlish as we can."

"...I wasn't expecting you to say that but... ok!"

"Just get back to your story, Marui."

_Sengoku held out cake. "Would you marry me?"_

"...Marui... they are just dating, not marrying." Niou said.

"Do you care?"

"Eh... not really. Is your mind centered on cake?"

"...I'm hungry."

Niou yawned. "Get on with it."

_"YES!" Akaya squealed._

"...Akaya doesn't squeal, Marui."

"In my story he does!" Marui shouted.

"...I have no comment."

"Good. Let's get back."

_"That's great!" Sengoku cried._

_Wedding bells tolled. Kirihara was wearing a white wedding dress with flowers in his hair while Sengoku was wearing a green tux._

_"Cut the cake!" Some random person shouted._

_"Yay cake!" Marui cried. He jumped in it._

"Marui... this story suddenly turned into your story." Niou said.

"No! Akaya was in it!"

Niou started to laugh. "He... he was wearing a wedding dress..." He started to laugh like crazy. "But what's with the green tux?"

"...He was creative!" Marui said taking a bite out of his cake. "Now let's get back to the story!"

_Marui continued to swim in the giant cake. "YEAH!"_

_Everyone started to chant his name. _

_"Go Marui!! You rule! You're the best genius ever!" Someone shouted._

_"I know! I am!" Marui said. "I'm the best genius!"_

"This suddenly turned into your story..." Niou said. "Boring..."

Marui glared at him. "How dare you! My genius-ness should be known everywhere!!"

"My story would be so better." Niou boasted.

"Pth. Yeah right."

_Niou's Imagination..._

_"Sengoku! Would you go out with me?" A really extremely happy Akaya asked._

_"Of course I will!" Sengoku said._

_The two ran into a store._

_"Table for two!" Akaya cried._

_Marui was the waitress... yes, waitress. He was in a frilly pink skirt with a pink bow at the side of his head. "Ok! This way!" S/he ushered the two to a seat. "I'll be back later for the order!"_

"Wait! Why am _I_, Marui Bunta, genius, a waitress! I'm a guy! And... and filly pink bow?! Happy Akaya? This is ALL wrong!" Bunta shouted while waving his arms making cake fly everywhere.

Niou wiped the cake from his face and made a face. "What are you talking about? You in a dress is SO totally hot... not that I'm saying you are!"

"...Thank you?"

"That Akutagawa guy would probably jump you!"

"...I hate you."

_"What do you want?" Sengoku asked._

_"Hmm... maybe this burger?" Akaya said pointing to a burger in the menu._

_Marui came back, still in the frilly skirt. "What would you like to drink?"_

_The two made their orders. _

_"Thanks for the order!" Marui popped his bubblegum._

_"Oh my gosh! MARUI-KUN!!! ..or should I say Bunta-chan?" Jiroh pounced Marui._

_"GACK! NOT IN PUBLIC JIROH!"_

"...Why did you make Jiroh jump me?"

"Funnier, ne?"

"I HATE YOU." Marui hurled a piece of his cake at Niou's face.

"Thanks for the cake..." Niou said. "And I know."

_After the little, Jiroh-Marui attack was over, Sengoku and Akaya made their orders and started to eat._

_"...So... how's it going?" Akaya started._

_"Fine, you?"_

_The two made a conversation. Occasionally a few laughs._

"Your story is SO BORING."

"Shhh! The good part is now!"

_Sengoku suddenly jumped Akaya._

_"What the--!! Sengoku!" Akaya shouted._

_Whoosh, and these goes a random shirt._

"...Niou, you're pervy."

"Hehe, thanks." Niou said.

"I think you should stop there, Niou."

"Awww, and it was getting good."

"..."

* * *

Akaya sighed. "How did Sengoku even started to go out with me?"

_"Hey cutie! Will you go out with me?" Sengoku asked._

_"...No." Akaya left._

_"Come on!! Go out with me!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Please?" Sengoku tugged Akaya's shirt._

_"...If you leave me alone, then yes."_

_"OK! I'll meet you at seven tomorrow night!"_

_Akaya sighed. "What did I get myself into?"_

_Few Weeks Later..._

_"Another present?" Akaya asked. He opened it. "...Another picture of Sengoku, oh JOY."_

_"You don't like it?" Sengoku asked sadly._

_"I didn't say that!!"_

_"GREAT! I'll meet you tonight at eight!"_

_"Wait!... and he left."_

"Now I remember..." Akaya groaned. "I have to see him tonight at eight..."

Fin!


End file.
